


Toss Me a Smile

by SimplyShiori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Triple Drabble + 26, minor KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to keep playing. It makes him happy. Kageyama will never admit it but a happy Hinata makes him happy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss Me a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple. Drabble Mode. (I don't have the time for writer's block, can't wait to get my laptop fixed, still working on the phone, lemme know my errors if you see any).

Once more!"

Loud groans vibrate throughout Karasuno's gym. It was already two hours after school's practice officially ended and all of the boy's volleyball team was still there. Exhausted, sore, and ready to drop. All but an excitable first-year with bright orange hair and large doe brown eyes.  
"Hinata," Sugawara says wearily, "I think that's enough for today." The youngling opens his mouth to whine but was cut off by the team's captain, "He's right Hinata, we will continue practice in the morning." He sighs before nodding with a pout, "Okay."

Everyone gathers in the club room, changing as light conversations waft in the air. Hinata is still unusually quiet. He is the last one to leave the room.  
Hinata stands next to his bike, looking down at his hands, they still stung but it was the kind of pain he loved. A pain he was already beginning to miss.

"Hey!"

He turns to the voice and barely has enough time to raise his hands to catch the volleyball coming at his face; it nearly decapitated him. The stinging pain grows in intensity as he lowers it, peaking over the multicolored surface, eyes landing on a taller boy, "Are you trying to kill me Kageyama!?"  
Pointing his nose upward, the first-year setter scowls, "Shut up and follow." Blinking, Hinata watches as Kageyama begins walking in the opposite direction from which he came. Feeling the carrot top's eyes following him but sensing no movement, Kageyama looks over his shoulder, dark blue eyes softening for just a moment.  
"Come on you idiot!"  
Taken aback from the yelling, Hinata scowls in return, "And why should I!?"

"You want me to toss for you or not!?"

A brief silence settles, Hinata's expression blank before a superb grin crawls onto his face. He begins jogging towards the ravenette.

Kageyama's heart skips a beat, but he swears it has nothing to do with that smile (but he knows he's lying to himself).

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #3.5
> 
> Don't mind me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
